The Forgotten Prince of Equestria
by Dark-Minds-Think-Alike
Summary: The untold story of Celestia and Luna's long since forgotten brother, Dark Harbinger, and the story of his return. This story DOES contain OC's and a good bit of twisted humor.
1. The forgotten origins of Dark Harbinger

**(Altered slightly and fixed mild grammar issues)****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The forgotten story of Dark Harbinger**

This is the story of the long forgotten prince of Equestria, born of an unholy union between Death himself and a great cosmic being whom was the mother of Celestia and Luna as well. The young prince was brought into the world without the slightest warning, one afternoon he just appeared in a flash, curled up in a crib made of bones inside the room of his sister Luna while she was sleeping during the day. She was quite startled for obvious reasons, but all it took was a light yawn and an innocent little smile from him to make her feel at ease. Luna carefully trotted up to the crib, she saw two words inscribed on the bone that made up the head of his crib, it said Dark Harbinger, and just like that the young prince had his name.

Luna took it upon herself to raise her new found little brother, but as usual things did not go smoothly for her at all. At a very young age he became well known for his sadistic nature and for his extreme and excessive love of Dark Magic, especially when it dealt with Necromancy based spells. Luna didn't know it yet, but her brother was destined to turn against her and her sister. As expected Dark Harbinger became a powerful alicorn in very little time, after all, he was related to Celestia and Luna. He stood out wherever he went, mostly because of his spiky red mane and black and white coat, as well as his eyes which were yellow with black slits like the eyes of a snake, and had a set of bat like wings.

For 18 years he was raised by his loving sisters who did what they could to keep him from breaking the peace of early Equestria, but no matter what they did he continued to become more sadistic and more consumed in his studies of dark magic. He became the one to do the things his sisters could never bring themselves to do such as executing dangerous ponies or fighting a war to protect his homeland. 2500 years ago Dark Harbinger finally became consumed by his sadistic side and his love of dark magic. He began a grand war to attempt to overthrow the rule of his two powerful sisters. He needed an army, and he knew exactly how to get one. He completely defiled the graves of the deceased to raise a powerful army of the undead, with which he used to lay siege to Equestria for over 100 years, never stopping his slow but steady advance to his sisters castle located deep within Everfree forest.

During all of those seemingly never ending years he became even more consumed by the evil within himself. After all that time he finally stood outside the very walls of the castle where his sisters were behind, the only thing standing in his way was a thick stone wall and a powerful protection spell, clearly made by his sister Luna due to its silvery sheen. Summoning all of his dark magic into his horn with a dark purple glow, he cast the most powerful shield breaker spell he knew, and to his great and twisted glee the barrier around the castle cracked and then exploded outward like a collapsing glass dome. Unknown to Dark Harbinger however, things were about to go very wrong for him, as he began preparing to storm into the castle with his undead army a great wave of magic that looked to be a moving ocean of pure rainbow washed over him and his army, the effects of the strange and powerful magic became apparent to him in an instant, he watched as each and every one of his undead soldiers collapsed into neat little piles of bones and dust. His rage at what happened to his army was indescribable, his entire army was gone in one fell swoop as if they were nothing, leaving him alone and too close for comfort to his sisters' castle. Harbinger realized the danger he was in without an army to back him up and prepared to flee using a teleportation spell.

Sadly for him he never got the chance, at the very second he began channeling his magic into his horn he sensed that accursed form of powerful and pure magic, the same kind as before that wiped out his army, but infinitely more potent, and to make things even worse he could see that it was coming right at him. Realizing he would not be able to get away in time he cast one last spell, a spell designed to project a portion of himself and his magic into any object, at the last second he managed to aim it at a simple rock in the ground. The second he finished transferring a tiny portion of his being into the stone the magic from before slammed into him, he could feel it pouring over him and seeping into his body, he didn't understand why or how this was happening?

His hooves were turning to stone and so was the rest of his body, in mere moments all but his head was encased in stone. In the last few moments, just before his head was fully encased, he saw the source of the unbelievably powerful and pure magic, 6 strange and colorful amulets in the possession of his sisters, floating around them gracefully in a circular motion, he glared as venomously as he could at them, a nasty snarl on his face as the stone finally encased the last parts of his body. He was destined to stay in this horrid state for the next 2400 years until the day the simple stone was put before him, granting him the power to escape. And to think that day was going so well for a certain purple unicorn...

(A/N: I am sorry, but I just had to have the first chapter end in a cliffhanger. On another note I will try to update this story at least twice a week.)


	2. Unexpected Awakening

**Chapter 2: Accidental Awakening**

Twilight Sparkle was on one of her weekly visits to Canterlot to chat with Princess Celestia, she never missed them no matter what. Currently however she had about 2 hours of free time due to her early arrival, the train wasn't running on its normal schedule today. She decided to go see the statue garden at Canterlot Castle and see if there was one she hadn't seen before. After a good 5 minute trot she arrived at the entrance to the statue garden, at the front was a very familiar one, Discord, he had tried to warp reality to suit his own twisted desires but had underestimated the power of the friendship she shared with the girls which was what ultimately brought about his own undoing. Moving past him she spotted several other familiar statues, such as Star Swirl the Bearded fighting off a Ursa Major with his world famous spells and Twilight and the girls wearing the Elements of Harmony as a testament to their heroism in facing Discord.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw what could have passed as a plain old pebble to anyone who didn't have a strong ability to sense magic. Curiosity got the better of her and so she trotted over to investigate it. When she was a mere foot from the stone the sheer amount of contained dark magic and a strange presence assaulted her senses and her mind. Before she could even start to move away from it a tendril of black and red lightning shot out from the stone and into her, her body collapsed onto the ground writhing while she screamed in a way that spoke of unimaginable pain and fear. Just as suddenly as it all had started it had stopped. Twilight opened her eyes, the only problem was, they weren't hers. They were yellow eyes with black slits, the eyes that did not belong to her was not the only change. Her horn, once straight and solid, was now coiled and spiked with small arcs of red electricity discharging over its surface.

She stood up on all fours and, like nothing had happened, continued deeper into the statue garden, a shattered and charred pebble left behind where she once lay. A mere half-mile away a beautiful equine with a flowing rainbow mane, angelic wings, and a horn that practically screamed power shot up out of her throne, she could sense something was not right, most ponies didn't know what she and Twilight shared was possible, Celestia herself had a connection to Twilight via threads of magic outside this plane of existence, this allowed them to know if the other was in danger, and the fact that Twilights thread was just violently snapped was enough for the Princess to bolt out of her chamber and out into the statue garden where she last sensed her prized pupil.

All Celestia was able to find was a scorched and shattered stone on the ground, at first she was going to dismiss it as irrelevant but something about it warranted her closer attention, mainly the fact that a unique type of dark magic residue was venting from the shattered pieces, she knew almost in an instant who that magic belonged to, but that couldn't be right, she and Luna had encased him in stone with the Elements of Harmony 2400 years ago to the day. He couldn't have escaped unless…With a gasp she remembered something her brother had done at the last second before being completely encased in stone, he had shot off a beam of dark magic at a stone, she had thought nothing of it at the time, thinking it was nothing but a poorly aimed offensive spell, but now she knew that she was wrong when she made that assumption, her brother had apparently been transferring a portion of his being and magic into the stone, and it would just so happen it was used as lining for the border of a nearby trees plot, and it would seem it had managed to end up over 12 feet from where it was placed. So, this is it Celestia thought, my brother is about to make his return, and worst of all he is using Twilight to transport the separated portion to his petrified body.

She made up her mind right then and right there, her brother could not be allowed to come back, the devastation he had caused 2500 years ago was horrible but manageable to a degree because Equestria had an actual active military back then, but now, with no means of defense other than the royal guard, they would not be able to handle him, not now. With a saddening realization she knew what she had to do, she had to stop Twilight from reaching her brother before it was too late. The worst part of all of what she had to do was almost unbearable to Celestia, that Twilight might have to be killed, and worse still, it would have to be Celestia herself who would have to commit such a terrible act and end the life of the student she cared so deeply for, but as much as she was devastated by what may be the only way to stop his return she knew that in the end if it saved everypony else then she had to do it.

In an instant Celestia was galloping full speed towards the statue that encased her brother. As soon as she got close enough she was able to see the warped horn on Twilights head sending pulses of dark magic into the statue holding her brother, already some pieces of the stone casing were flaking off. Celestia knew she had to act fast. She prepared her most powerful spell, one that harnessed the very power of the suns eternal flames and used them to scorch anything in its path. As she aimed her horn at Twilight, a single tear trickled down her face. Her face twisted into a pained expression as she prepared to let the spell loose, but before she could even let out a fraction of the spells power a great towering beam of red energy with black lightning coiling and surging around it shot up into sky, the source of this un-imaginably powerful beam was the now shattered statue casing of Dark Harbinger, and in its place was a fully awake and very angry Dark Harbinger.

With a nasty snarl on his face he summoned his dark magic and used a powerful teleportation spell to take himself to the distant land of Bullschlovachia, the country of the Bulls. Celestia could have cared less, right now all that mattered was they safety and health of her student. Celestia crouched down beside Twilight and stayed there for hours, occasionally pouring a soothing spell or healing spell to try and help poor Twilight. Finally, as the night began Twilight cracked open her eyes, they were…..

(A/N I wonder how many of you want me dead for this cliffhanger, anyway, since I got bored I wrote and typed up this here second chapter on the same day, hope you're enjoying my first fic!)


	3. A lifes end

**Chapter 3: A lives end  
**

(A/N I wasn't planning on making the third chapter yet, but I had a few good ideas that needed to be typed up before I forgot them, so here you have it, the third chapter of my first fan fic)

As soon as Twilight's eyes opened she could tell Twilight would be forever changed. Celestia could see the horror and mental anguish in Twilight's now dull purple eyes. Celestia, for the first time in millennia, didn't know what to do. Twilight was clearly broken mentally, and she didn't know any way to help purify her now corrupted mind. Celestia felt truly helpless, the first true friend she ever had since Discord was now lying before her, just a mess of jumbled speech and frantic twitching. That was when she felt her sister coming to her, why would she be awake during the day thought Celestia with her brows furrowed. Within seconds Luna was by her sisters side trying to tell her something of an apparently urgent matter. Celestia managed to tear herself away from her grief to listen to what her sister had to say, and the news was definitely urgent as she suspected. Apparently her brother has been seen all over Bullschlovachia. This news managed to shake her from her sadness and allowed her to focus on a more pressing matter.

Celestia quickly sent Luna to go and bring the best doctors in the field of unusual unicorn traumas to help Twilight while she prepared to address her country which it would seem would not be peaceful for too much longer. As Celestia trotted off to her study to write her speech she saw her sister arriving with around 50 doctors, typical Luna she though, even managing to have a genuine chuckle at her sisters constant over doing of things. While walking through the grand hallway her personal assistant Solar Fire ran up to her. Solar began to relay how everypony was in a panic over the strange beam of energy from earlier, looking closely at Solar she could see that he was extremely panicked, he was trying his best to hide it and she had to give credit for almost succeeding in hiding his fear, his fear didn't surprise her in the least though, a great assistant he may be, but a courageous pony he most definitely was not. Quickly cutting him off in the middle of explaining the level of panic in Manehatten she ordered him to get her an extra-long scroll, two ink containers, and her favorite quill and to bring it all to her personal study. Bowing quickly Solar Fire broke into a gallop down the hall to complete the task the princess had assigned him.

Slowly trotting down the many halls to reach her study she sensed a teleportation field forming behind her, she knew who it was due to its all too familiar silver sheen. Luna appeared in a flash, a panicked look on her face. Celestia suddenly felt hollow inside, she had a pretty good idea why her sister looked so panicked, it meant Twilight had to be getting worse. Doing a complete 180 before her sister could mutter a word Celestia galloped as fast as she could out of the castle and into Canterlot General Hospital. The moment she entered the building she could "see" a thin strand of purple magic trying desperately to latch onto her from another plane, that meant Twilight was trying to repair their bond. This only furthering her desire to be by her prized students side she blasted past the front desk and threw open the door where she could sense Twilight's feint life force emanating from.

As she entered the room she saw the two doctors by Twilight's bedside give her a saddened look. That told her all she needed to know. The heart monitor attached to Twilight was beeping less and less frequently within mere seconds. It was clear Twilight was not going to live much longer. Thus it came to be that Celestia, Goddess and alicorn of the sun, would finally lose control of her repressed emotions. Tears cascaded down Celestias cheeks as she tried in vain to get a grip on her emotions. Slowly, on unstable legs, Celestia made her way over to Twilight's side. Looking upon Twilight's face she could see she had come to some sort of peace in these last few moments. In a slightly uncharacteristic move Celestia kissed Twilight on her forehead. Preparing to do something she would normally have never done, Celestia began to draw upon her power to try a last ditch effort to save Twilight, she was going to give Twilight a portion of her Immortality.

Before she could complete it she heard the most terrible noise she could have at this time, a long and consistent beep. Looking down she saw Twilight was no longer breathing. Almost as soon as this happened her sister burst into the room. She apparently had more important news for her, but at this point Celestia honestly couldn't care less about what Luna was trying to tell her. The despair inside her from the death of her prized pupil continued to grow until it reached a breaking point, slowly Celestia's mane stopped flowing and the once beautiful array of colors began to turn gray. As this process continued going under way a certain statue at the front of the castle garden began to crack….

(A/N Yes more cliffhangers, I know I'm awful. If you have anything you want to say just leave a review, positive or negative doesn't matter, I want your honest opinion)


End file.
